


(Fanart) Spock as a Dark Elf

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Discovery's Spock as a Dark Elf as part of my 2019 Spocktober celebration





	(Fanart) Spock as a Dark Elf

  



End file.
